


It's Electric

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco enjoys decorating.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Draco enjoys decorating.

Title: It's Electric  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge #6: Christmas Lights, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's Christmas prompts: Christmas Light.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Authors Notes: Draco enjoys decorating.

  
~

It’s Electric

~

“Um, Draco?”

Draco hummed, inspecting his handiwork. “Yes?” Reaching forward, he adjusted one of the strands of Christmas lights.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry shifted restlessly.

“Of course,” Draco purred, shedding his clothes. Lying down beside Harry, he gazed at the tangle of lights adorning Harry’s body and said, “I thought you wanted to get into the Christmas spirit. What better way than with a bit of holiday bondage?”

Harry moaned as Draco lightly caressed his cock. “Just promise me I won’t be electrocuted.”

Draco grinned, leaning close. “Don’t worry, the only electricity you’ll feel will be from _me_.”

~


End file.
